


When Wishes Come True

by imsopunny



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, and horrible puns, and really bad pick up lines, but will have a lot of fluff, especially when he grows up, help i dont know what i'm doing, idk yet, rated mature because sousuke has a potty mouth, this may or may not contain smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8123110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsopunny/pseuds/imsopunny
Summary: Yamazaki Sousuke was only twelve years old when he first laid eyes on Tachibana Makato. Then out of nowhere a whisp named Rin shows up, explaining that Whisps only appear when you lay eyes on your true love and are their to guide you and help you be with that person(even thought they may suck at it) they are basically the little voice in the back of your head telling you what to do. Also Makato also has a whisp and you guessed it. It's Haru





	1. chapter1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello there  
> So this is my first fan fic and I honestly don't know what i'm doing but I got inspired to write a fan fic after years and years of reading them, and I finally had a plot that I could work with. Sorry if it starts out kinda weird and has a slow build because I am going to try and make this last more than a few chapters even though the first chapter is really short(again sorry) but i'm still getting the hang of this and hopefully everything works out in the end.  
> Right?  
> Hopefully?

Chapter One

Sousuke

I was just sitting in the swing set in my neighborhood park when I first laid my eyes on him. He looked like a literal angel sent from heaven. That was the first thought that entered my mind when I first laid eyes on him. Well besides “Wow”. But what was I thinking he’s a guy, guys aren't supposed to be this good looking, at least to me right? I mean he’s a guy, a guy with the softest chestnut hair that made you want to tussle it, slightly tan skin, and those eyes. Those eyes could rival emeralds. Sousuke was sure he had never seen a pair of eyes so beautiful, even though he was only ten years old. He was sure he would never see a pair so beautiful again. So why was I feeling like this, wasn't I supposed to feel like this towards girls? I was so wrapped up in thinking about him that I hadn’t even realized he had already left. Where he went I didn't know. 

How could I not notice him leave? Was I really sitting here for so long that he left without me even saying hi? Wait, no I was not going to go say hi because guys weren't supposed to feel like this towards other guys, so why couldn’t I get him out of my mind. 

I didn't even know what I was feeling but I knew I wanted to see him again, I felt like I had to. Like that would change something in my life. Ugh why was I thinking like this. “Because you love him”

This kid showed up out of nowhere, he had bright red hair, red eyes, and sharp teeth. Who even has sharp teeth?

“Who the hell are you?” I said to the boy with bright red hair. “I am your Whisp, and you have a smart mouth for someone so young”  
“What are you talking about you’re the same age as me”  
“Ahh but i’m not, i’m just as old as you are now because I need to be your age to grow up with you”  
Okay what the hell was going on?

“What the hell is a whisp?”  
“Again with the language, well I better get used to it”. Seriously who is this guy and why is he acting all high and mighty compared to me. Wait what was that thing he said? 

“Wait, what did you say earlier?” I said, not expecting the answer I got.

“I said you’re in love with him. And I am your guide to helping you be with him, that’s what Wisps do. We are only conjured when someone lays eyes on their true love for the first time.” This is weird. Like wtf?? “Oh, and by the way, you may want to be careful talking with me in public. Because I am your whisp you are the only one that can see or hear me.”

 

“Wait, so you're telling me that i’m the only one who can see you or speak to you?” “yep”  
Well, I wasn't expecting that, that’s for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be Makato meeting his Whisp!!  
> Agin sorry if it sucked


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makato meets Haru (Wow how descriptive...)  
> Also I really wasn't expecting a lot of people to read this so thanks to anyone who has actually read it :)

Chapter 2

 

 

Makato

 

Blue. Blue eyes that looked like a tropical ocean was trapped in them. How a pair of eyes could even be that color, I didn't know. But what I did know is that i was sure I would never see anything like them ever again.

He was sitting in the swing set just staring at me. At first I couldn't figure out what he was looking at. Was their something in my teeth? Was my hair messy? I mean I was just on the monkey bars so maybe that's what he was looking at.

But then, out of nowhere my heart started to ache a little. Whenever I looked at him, I wanted to go over and say hello to him. But I couldn’t. I couldn’t make myself go over to him and for some reason whenever I tried to go over to him. I froze. Something was stopping me from going over there and I didn't know what it was.  
Why did I want to go over there anyways? 

What was I trying to accomplish by going over there. Because even though he had the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. They were also stuck on me in a piercing gaze that made me speechless. 

Was that is? Was that why I couldn't go over there? Because I was intimidated by him. That had to be it. I had never been one to start something for myself. I had always been the one following others. Even if I didn't want to. 

I could never go out and do something by myself even if I wanted to so I always tried to convince others to do them with me.  
So why was I all of a sudden wanting to do this. I mean what would come out of this. I gain a new friend? But don’t even know if he’ll like me.

So I decided to leave. If I couldn’t walk towards him without freezing up like a Popsicle then maybe I could walk away. I had been sitting on top of the monkey bars for quite some time now and i should probably get home. My parents were probably wondering where I was and it was getting dark out.  
When did it get so late? When I got here it was nice and sunny out and know it’s almost dark.  
I am in so much trouble. I CAN'T BE OUT THIS LATE!!! 

So with that thought in mind I finally got my legs to move and I started walking home. Thinking nothing but how my parents would react with me being three, almost four hours late. Geez had it really been that long?  
As I started to walk across the street that led to my house I saw a glimpse of the sky where it was still blue. That exact shade of blue. The same as his eyes.  
Then suddenly he was all I could think about. Again! His eyes, his dark brown hair, tan skin. Why was I thinking like this? Why…. why…. Why…...why

And suddenly, as I turned the corner to start heading up the stairs to my house, I was met with another pair of blue eyes, but these were slightly different.  
His eyes were a darker blue, the kind of blue you’d find far out in the depths of the ocean.  
Then it hit me, where did he come from? He just popped up out of nowhere and is now staring at me.

“Who are you?” I asked. He took a while to respond, not saying anything with his mouth but the way he was staring at me, it was like he was trying to say something with his mind.  
After a few moments of him just staring at me he finally responded.

“My name his Haru, and I am your Whisp.”  
Okay….. What is a whisp. I was about to ask him when he said something else.

“A whisp is basically the voice in the back of your head that helps you be with your one true love.”  
True love. Okay what is going on here. “True love? I have a true love?”

“Yes” 

That was all he said. Dude you can’t tell me I have a true love and then not saying anything else.

“I don’t think I understand”

“You ask a lot of questions” was what the boy in front of me said. How could he think I ask a lot of questions? I've barely spoken two sentences to the guy and he thinks I ask a lot of questions.Okay maybe I’ve asked a lot in my head but not directly to him.  
“Ahh but you see, I am in your head. I always know what you’re thinking.”  
Ummmmm….. What?

“And to answer you question from earlier. Your true love was that guy back in the park. With the eyes that looked like a tropical ocean was trapped in them. At least I think that was your exact description. Am I right?”  
“Yes, yes you are. Wait, what do you mean i’m in love with him!”  
“Ugh did you not hear anything I just said?” I heard him say under his breath. Rude.

“Yes you are in love with him, that guy is your one and only true love, your soul mate, the person you're meant to spend the rest of your life with. Are you catching on now?”  
Well, that was a little harsh, this guy doesn’t like people who don’t catch on right away does he? 

“No I do not”

Shoot I forgot he could read my mind. Wait a second. “How are you able to read my mind?”

“Simple, I am in your mind.”  
Well that was not the answer I was expecting, though I’m not exactly sure just what I was expecting anyways.

“What do you mean you’re in my mind?”

“I mean that when you first saw that boy in the park it was love at first sight. Meaning I was conjured up to help you be with him.. Yada yada yada.. Other whispy things were supposed to say. But long story short I am here to help you until you and him end up together.”

“So wait who even is he?” seriously if this guy is supposed to be my true love I think I should at least know his name.

“That is for you to find out. I unfortunately do not know anything about him until you find these things out for yourself.”  
Okayyy…. Not what I was expecting. But then again today hasn't exactly been the most normal one I've had so I guess i’ll just have to go with it. Just as that happened I realized just how much time I've spent talking to this guy. Now i’m really late…….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! This chapter is a little longer than the first one and honestly I'm surprised that it is because I am a shit writer... What compelled me to write a fic I have no idea.


	3. Chapter3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol i'm updating this at like 1 in the morning because why the hell not? Also makato confuses sousukes little gay heart.

Chapter 3

 

 

Sousuke

 

 

I could not get his eyes out of my head. The shape, how the ends of his eyes slightly turned down, giving him a sweet and kind of sad look, kind of like a puppy. How they sparkled extra bright when the sun hit them just right. And that color of green. I didn’t even know it was possible for a pair of eyes to be so green. To the point that they looked like emeralds. Why was I thinking about this so much?

After that Rin person/whisp showed up out of nowhere. To say I was shocked would be the understatement of the day. Up until an hour ago I thought guys were into girls and girls only. Now i’m finding out that guys can be into guys and i’m guessing girls can be into girls too? I’m guessing.. I don’t know how girls work. But i’m assuming they can if guys can be into other guys.

Speaking of being into other guys. Who even was this guy? According to Rin, he knew as much about him as I did. Which meant he knew absolutely nothing. So, if this guys is my supposed true love, and I didn’t even know his name what was I supposed to do? I probably was never going to see him again, considering I was only here in Iwatobi because of a practice swim meet, and I would have to go back to Tokyo soon. Not like anything would happen anyways. I mean, mother always told me to be careful of who i care about, because they may not feel the same way about you. 

And the more I thought about it. The more it hurt to think that he may not feel the same way about me. But wait he doesn't even know me. Hell, I don’t know anything about him why was I thinking like this. I have nothing to back up me liking him other than the fact that I think his eyes are nice. And his little nose. And the way his cheeks are a little more red than the rest of his face. And his smile. Okay, so maybe more than the eyes maybe his whole face was cute. But that was it. That was all I liked about him. Shit

“Again with the swearing, you know I wouldn’t mind if you were older. But it’s not normal for someone your age to be saying shit like that.”

“But you just said shit”

“Well yeah, but i’m a lot older than you so I can say whatever the fuck I want”

“Ummm no, you said you had to be my age in order to help me be with that dude. Therefore you should have to act and speak like someone my age while you stay like that.”

“Damn” 

Mwahahah I got him the cheeky little shit.

“Oy don’t call me a cheeky shit you cheeky little shit.”

Yeah, I forgot he could read my mind. Or rather he was in my mind. Man that’s really annoying. 

“Okay, so how long are you going to be around? Because honestly you’re starting to annoy me and it hasn’t even been an hour.”

“Well I am going to be around helping you until you end up with him.” 

“Well that may not happen considering the fact that i’m going back to Tokyo tomorrow morning.”

“Yes, but I have faith that you and him will meet again. Until then you’re going to have to deal with me being around.” Then Rin laughed, like their was some sort of joke he just   
told but I had no idea what is was. Was there something I missed?

“No i’m just laughing because you have the stupidest look on your face.”

Shit I’m really going to have to get used to you being in my mind all the time.

“Yes, yes you are.”

Ugh.  
________________________________________________________________________

The next day I got back on the bus, and walked back to an empty seat, not really wanting to talk to anyone right now. Then again I didn’t want to talk to others most of the time, so I guess this was normal. A lot had been dropped on me this trip and honestly I wasn’t expecting anything exciting to happen. All I thought was going to happen was we would go to this swim meet. Have a few races or what not and then go home the next day. I wasn’t expecting to fall in love with someone (If you could even call it that because I still know nothing about this guy but Rin seems pretty sure about it). Well at least he’s cute. 

Okay where the hell did that come from I didn’t think he was cute. Did I? Shit 

“So you’re finally understanding?” 

“What”

“That you're attracted to him”

“Shut up I don't even know anything about him.”

“No, no you don’t but you will one day. Oh by the way you do know you can talk to me through your mind since I’m in your mind.? Because you look a little crazy when you're talking to me out loud in front of a bunch of people because they can’t see me. So you just look like you’re talking to yourself.”

“Well you could have told me that earlier.” I thought as I looked up from my bus seat and sure enough there were some people looking at me with strange looks on their faces. Great now they think i’m crazy. 

So the bus starts and our coach is telling us we’ll be back in Tokyo in a couple of hours. And now I was thinking about what Rin said. Maybe I was attracted to him, but it’s not like anything would happen anyways. He’s from Iwatobi and I was probably never going to come back here. 

“But fate brought you to see him. And fate will bring you to him again. But what you do when that happens is up to you.”

“Ugh why is this so complicated?”

“Because you love him.”

“Eww stop saying that. I don’t love him.”

“Ha, you’ll come around to it Eventually.”

*Sighs*

I don’t think I’ll ever get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!! also I don't really have a set schedule of when i'll update but i'll try and update at least once a week:)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so I've had this chapter almost done for about a week now but school has swamped me so I haven't had any time to finish it. Also its kinda weird but I have it spit into two parts because I'm getting a little tired of writing little Makato and Sousuke not knowing each other and I'm ready for them to be teenagers and actually meet and interact and all that good stuff:)

Chapter 4

 

Sousuke

 

“Wow!! So this is what Tokyo looks like!!!” “OMG LOOK AT THAT” “SOUSUKE GO OVER THEIR I WANT TO GO OVER THEIR” 

Ever since we got back to tokyo Rin hadn’t shut up about the scenery and what not. Wanting to go to place after place. I mean seriously it is not safe for someone my age to be out here all by my self. Well, not completely by myself. My mom was out shopping but with Rin nagging and nagging at me about how this was so boring and how he had never had a “case” as he put it in Tokyo so he wanted to go out and explore.

Unfortunately that meant I had to go out to. Because according to Rin, wherever I went he went. And he couldn’t go anywhere without me. Well damn it. That’s annoying. Like really annoying. Wait.

“Hey Rin?”

“Yeah?”

“So are you always going to be around? Like always. Or do you have a place to go. Or are you just around when I’m awake?”

“Well, yes and no. Yes I’m only around when you’re awake and I can’t go anywhere without you. But no because there will be sometimes when I need to just rest so you won't   
see me but I’ll still be here.”  
Well at least i’ll be able to get a little alone time. But what’s going to happen if I have to take a shower or go to the bathroom. Is he still going to be their?

“No, if and when you need to do “stuff” that I don’t need to be their for. I’ll disappear for a little.”

“Okay but where do you go?”

“That’s for me to know, not you.”  
Asshole.

“Hey I heard that.”

“Whoops must have slipped my mind.” It didn’t. Because honestly the guy is a bit of an asshole.

“Yes and you're an asshole to, so I guess we're just going to be assholes together aren't we?”

“Yeah I guess so.”

______________________________________________________________________________

Makato

When I got home Ren and Ran ran at me at full speed and tackled me to the ground, knocking the wind out of me. 

“ONII-CHAN WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN???” “YOU’RE LATE!!” 

“Sorry, I went to the park after swim and I lost track of time.” Well, that wasn’t a complete lie. I definitely lost track of time, but instead of just playing at the park like normal kid. I was busy “falling in love” as Haru put it.

“Hey I said it because it’s true”

“I know but still, it’s kinda weird. I mean i’m only twelve. Twelve year old’s don't normally fall in love.

“Actually you’d be surprised with how many people meet their whisps at your age, some meet them even younger than you.”

“Wow really?”

“Yep.”

“Onii-chan what are you doing” “Yeah you look weird”

Oh shoot. I was talking with Haru and completely zoned out. 

“Sorry, just thinking about something.”

“What are you thinking about?” “Yeah”

“Ran, Ren, if your brother is thinking about something then just let him be.”

That was my mom. Sounds like she’s in the kitchen. Well at least I made it back in time for dinner. Also it smelled like Green Curry. My favorite. Ugh my mom rocks.

“Hey guys could you get off me?” I said as I scratched my neck. Honestly these guys were starting to get heavy. 

“You guys are getting so big now. I won’t be able to carry you pretty soon, ya know.” 

“WHAT BUT ONII-CHAN YOU HAVE TO CARRY US” “YEAH YOU ALWAYS GIVE US PIGGYBACK RIDES AND … AND…” 

Oh no he’s gunna cry. Please don’t cry.

“Ren please don’t cry”

“BUT.. BUT..”

“Hey, i’m sorry. I promise i’ll give you both a piggy back ride later and i’ll even let you swing around on my arms. How bout that?”

“YAY” “WOHOO” They said at the same time.

“Okay i’m going to go freshen up for dinner so you guys have to get off of me now.”

“Okay” They said in unison and they got off my legs. Ah the sweet release. I could actually feel my legs now.   
So I got up and walked over to my room. Where i decided to gracefully plop down on my bed with a large ‘thump’.

“Are your brother and sister always like this?” Asked Haru.

“Yeah, but once you hang around them for a while they start to grow on you.”

“Hey, Haru can I ask you something?”

“Shoot” 

“Okay so how long are you going to be around? Not that I don’t mind you being around or anything like that I was just wondering since I don’t know if I’ll ever see that guy again and if I don’t then are you going to be with me ti’ll i d-.......... Never mind.”

“Well to answer your question I will be with you until you get with him and I highly doubt you’ll never see him again considering you had to see him in order for me to show up. But if you really must know then yes, I will be with you for as long as you live if you never see him or meet him again. But like I said I doubt that would happen.”

“Okay well that’s good I guess.”

Then I heard my mom from the kitchen. “Makoto dinners ready.”

“Okay i’ll be right there” “Hey Haru do whisps have to eat anything? Or is their like some special kind of Whisp food that only you can eat?”

“No, there is so special kind of whisp food. I don’t even know what that would be. But no we don’t have to eat to survive but we can if we want to.”

“Okay so what kind of foods do yo like?”

“Mackerel”

“Just Mackerel?”

“Yes”

“Oh okay. Well we have Green Curry if you want it but I don't think we have any Mackerel.”

“I’ll try it but you should really consider getting some Mackerel.”

“Umm okay.”

As I started walking to the kitchen I asked my mother.

“Hey mom can we get some Mackerel next time we go to the store?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as I said earlier the next chapter will be them getting closer to meeting!! and they'll be older. Like 18 ish idk yet.  
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
